Illuminating devices which are used in association with wall conduits for electrical wall outlets are known. For example, a “night light” is a small electrical device which plugs into an electrical socket, providing a continual source of visible, but non-distracting light. A night light has a casing which holds a small light, an electrical circuit and an electrical plug for connection into the electrical outlet. However, there are disadvantages to a night light. The night light occupies a socket in the electrical outlet, thereby preventing other electrical devices from using the socket. Also, the night light has a physical profile that distinctly juts out from the electrical outlet, presenting a distraction from the generally flat form of the electrical outlet.
Illuminating wall adapters are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,405 by Horwinski discloses a combined electrical receptacle adapter and light which plugs into a wall socket and provides a night light and access to multiple electrical sockets. However, the adapter is not permanently connected to the wall socket. Accordingly, the adapter may become dislodged from the wall socket. The adapter also has a physical profile which distinctly juts out from the electrical outlet.
Alternative devices providing illumination around wall connections for electrical circuits are desirable.